The Holocaust
by Glennwingr
Summary: Germany has gone mad! What will happen to the Nazi-controlled country? Contains reference to World War 2.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi again! It took me quite a while to come up with this one. I'm trying to make a longer story. Please enjoy!**

**The Holocaust**

**Chapter One:**

_Remember, Germany,_

_You have the rights to control your country,_

_But you are one with the country and the people's voice is yours too._

_They also control you._

Germany had known that this day would come.

The rise of the Nazis, the outbreak of war. The tragic events from those past years would soon repeat themselves.

He would face death once more.

It was March 1933, the year Hitler was appointed as Chancellor of Germany.

Ludwig stood to attention and saluted his superior as he entered the military office.

"Sir!" he said.

"I presume you are Ludwig, also known as Germany, right?" Hitler threw a questioning look at Ludwig.

"Yes, that is true, sir!" he answered.

"Good, follow me into the office." Hitler said.

Ludwig was never the same person when he exited the building.

**A/N: That is the end of the first chapter. I know that it is very short, so I'm going to add another chapter today.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: **

"Kill them all." Hitler said, his eyes were cold and pitiless.

Ludwig swallowed hard. "That's not right, sir!" He said, "They didn't even do anything wrong."

"You dare question my command, Ludwig?!"

"No… No sir. I'm sorry." He said quietly, his head was bent towards the floor.

"Then you may go."

Ludwig walked out of the room. It was worse than he had thought.

_He is a sadist! How could he kill all those people…? How could I do that?_

He knew he couldn't do anything in his position.

_You are a country. You follow your people's voice_.

And they chose him. Of all the healthy-minded Aryans in Germany, they chose Hitler!

He _had _to do it, even if he didn't want to.

"Göring," He said, "Order your men to find out about the Jews who live in Germany."

"Yes."

"…And arrest them once you heard about them."

"Yes, sir."

That night, Ludwig could not sleep.

He could hear the screams of those Jews. In his mind he could see men being murdered by the Gestapo. He witnessed the burning of Jewish shops, a girl being stabbed by the secret police service. He was witnessing his country fall apart.

He remembered what Hitler had told him in the office,

"We are the superior race here, the Aryans! Those who are not Aryans, especially Jews, are weaklings! We are more superior to them. They were the ones who robbed us our victory in the First War. We are not going to tolerate them anymore. Kill them all, I order you."

_He was blaming the Jews._

The days passed by. The condition got even worse. They started sending Jewish prisoners to concentration camps, where they would be killed. Hitler was merciless.

_He's damn mad._

Ludwig had to force himself to wake up and face the truth every day. Each time he walked to his office, he would see Jews being dragged out of their homes.

Ludwig felt different, like… he was being controlled by someone.

He felt hot. _No… I am a country. I will protect my people._

Ludwig ran to his office and entered Hitler's private room, slamming the door behind him.

"With all due respects, sir, I think what you are doing is going to destroy the country."

Hitler looked at him with his cold blue eyes.

Germany felt something whisper in his head.

_You cannot defy your people, Germany._

_You must obey your superior's commands._

A chill ran through his spines.

_You are mine, Germany._

Ludwig felt himself collapsing to the floor.

"Hey, Germany! I'm hereee!" Feliciano called as he barged into Germany's home. His tone was loud and childish as usual.

Germany was sitting behind his desk, working. He did not even look up to greet Feliciano.

_Weird… He's not acting like his usual self. Perhaps I should cheer him up._

"Hey, Germany! Want some pasta?" He shouted again.

This time, Ludwig looked up. Feliciano noticed something strange. His eyes were hollow.

_Too much work_.

"Come on, Germany, play with me!" he blabbered childishly.

Germany punched him in his face.

"Get out of my house this instant, Italy!" He said forcefully.

Feliciano was dumbstruck. _Is he really Germany? Ludwig would not punch me no matter how annoying I am._

He stood up, rubbing his hands against his cheeks in pain. He walked out.

_What's happened to him? He's not the old Ludwig!_

**A/N: That's the end of the second chapter. It's a pretty weird story, but I'm going to continue working on it.**


End file.
